Experimentados
by Aliniss
Summary: Serie de one-shots interconectados entre sí que relatan la vida de Peeta y Katniss junto a sus hijos. Secuela de Primerizos. Rating M por posibles futuras viñetas Evellark. Aliniss is back! [HIATUS TEMPORAL]
1. Chapter 1

Lidiando con los malestares recientes, y con los que permanecen desde mi primer mes de embarazo, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la respiración regulada y responder a mi querida y curiosa chiquilla.

-No, princesa, tu hermanito no podrá jugar contigo cuando nazca.- recito mientras paso mi mano por sus bucles rebeldes y despeinados, castaños oscurecidos equivalentes a los míos. Mi hija realiza un puchero de frustración y jalonea del lazo de su vestido ambarino, cortesía de Effie como obsequio por su regreso del Capitolio. Ha traído cientos de cambios de ropa para todos. Se la nota incomoda y no la culpo. Tal parece que ha heredado mi desencanto por la ropa extravagante que, aunque en ella luce preciosa, es molesta y de poca flexibilidad para realizar movimientos.

-¿Y por qué no?-indaga con su ceño fruncido tan característico de ella cuando se enfada. La invito a sentarse en un reducido espacio junto a mí, ella se apresura a ocupar el lugar para oír mi respuesta.

-Porque será muy pequeño, no tendrá fuerza o habilidad para hacerlo- pronuncio- Nosotros tendremos que protegerlo.

-¿Yo también?

-¡Claro!- Un brillo de alegría se asoma en sus ojos y me esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa sincera. No sé como habrá sido el gesto, pero parece satisfecha. Se separa de mí y me besa la frente, un tanto aperlada por el sudor, yo la estrecho contra mi cuerpo, evitando que golpee mi enorme barriga de nueve meses y dos semanas. Si, lo que has leído. Nueve meses y dos semanas. Mi tortura parece no tener fin.

-¡Le diré a papá!- exclama feliz y se marcha corriendo, le advierto que tenga cuidado ya que es propensa a las caídas torpes. Ese vestido no ha de ayudarla mucho. Cuando por fin ya no queda ni un rastro de mi pequeña, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeo adolorida. ¿Es que no piensas nacer, bebé?

Añoro tanto esos momentos en los que mi niña se desplazaba tranquila dentro de mi vientre y me traía experiencias preciosas. Pero este niño… pues, ha sido un maldito cabrón. Es verdad que en cuanto a miedos y reacciones psicológicas se me ha hecho más fácil- incluso desaparecieron las pesadillas, o al menos se redujeron considerablemente- pero en cuanto a vivencias físicas… ni hablar. Contemplo mi bandullo de enorme tamaño, mi camisola a penas y cubre mi busto, porque todo se me ha quedado pequeño. TODO. Ni tan siquiera es mi remera, es una de las de Peeta. Vuelvo a observar el enorme bulto que debo cargar. Lo odio. Si, lo odio y me siento repugnante y miserable por ello. Amo a mi bebé, lo amo así como amo a su hermanita o a su padre, pero detesto tenerlo en mi interior, es horrible. Se hizo notar a tiempo temprano y comenzó a destacarse su sexo masculino desde ese entonces, las ecografías solo sirvieron para confirmar lo que yo ya sabía. Ya no soy madre primeriza, pero me siento como una. Esa conexión madre hijo de la que todos hablan y de la que creo haber tenido con la niña, es nula en esta gestación. No sucede lo mismo cuando de Peeta se trata ya que, apenas el niño oye su voz, comienza a molerme a golpes de forma destructora que me deja al borde de la agonía. No puedo evitar compararlo con su hermana y los pequeños saltitos enternecedores que ella daba al oír a mi diente de león. A causa de esto, mi contacto con Peeta es casi inexistente, lo cual implica dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Los primeros tres meses fueron los peores, no paraba de vomitar ante cualquier aroma o comida y, en lugar de aumentar de peso y hacer notar mi embarazo, caí en un pico de anemia que me dejó en piel y hueso. La sensibilidad de mis senos ante el crecimiento fue espantosa, debí renunciar a esos hermosos sostenes de encaje Capitolinos que enloquecían a Peeta y ni hablar de los escotes en mis vestidos de señora. Los sujetadores de algodón y gasa eran irritantes, sostenían mal las formas de mi cuerpo- corrección: sostienen mal las formas de mi cuerpo- y para colmo me causaban- me causan- alergia.

Para el cuarto mes, luego de tomar suplementos alimenticios, mi peso se estabilizó y el pequeño bultito hizo acto de presencia en mi cuerpo. Me alegré mucho de verlo. No tenía idea de lo que vendría después. Los antojos aparecieron una tarde, y de la nada, para complicarnos la existencia a todos. El vinagre y la salmuera con crema batida, sumado al licuado de papas crudas y plátanos en cubitos, debe ser la cosa más repugnante de todas, pero no podía parar de ingerirlo. Cuando creía que no podía ser peor, acabó la temporada de fresas y Peeta debió de ir por ellas hasta el Distrito 11, donde siempre afloran dentro de los invernaderos. La niña, al ver que ya no se le ponía tanta atención puesto que la prioridad estaba en cuidarme, comenzó a comportarse como una desgraciada, demoliendo casi todos los adornos de la casa en el acto y torturando al estúpido Buttercup con sus rudos jalones. El animal huyó despavorido al quinto mes. No ha vuelto aún.

En el sexto mes me transformé en una psicópata parlanchina que lloraba y reía en porciones equivalentes. Mis hormonas se dispararon en todas direcciones e incluso llegué a pedirle el divorcio a Peeta porque se negó a volver al Distrito 11 para traerme más fresas. Mi diente de león no sabía cómo acercarse a mí sin que yo le gritase, no podía evitarlo, después de todo, estaba embarazada por su culpa. Además estaba el hecho de que bastaba un susurro de mi esposo para que el bebé iniciara su juego, el cual titulé: _"Metemos a mamá desde adentro."_ Definitivamente, lo peor de todo ocurrió al séptimo mes, cuando estaba por ducharme y descubrí las seis horrorosas y enormes estrías que recorrían mi vientre abultado. Jamás fui de fijarme en el aspecto, y ni en mis peores sueños imaginé que algo como eso podría preocuparme. Sin embargo, entré en una etapa depresiva y me negué a comer durante un día, aunque el niño y sus antojos solucionaron eso rápido. Bastaba solo un vistazo a esas marcas espantosas para que me pusiera a berrear como alma que lleva el diablo. Effie decidió intervenir en ese entonces, encargándome cientos de cremas que llegaron desde el Capitolio. Las mismas previnieron que no me saliesen más estrías, pero no eliminaron las que ya tenía. Mi acompañante de los Juegos dijo que lo solucionaríamos ni bien naciera el bebé. Peeta debió encargarse de la niña solo durante esta etapa ya que yo temía que las hormonas me agriaran el humor y la terminara hiriendo sentimentalmente. Como era de esperarse, ella necesitaba de mí y, en un intento por llamar mi atención, se le dio por hacer ropa de muñecas con uno de los vestidos que Cinna me diese antaño. Hija mía debía ser.

En el octavo mes me resigné a dejar de hacer las cosas de la casa. No podía estar de pie por mucho tiempo y los calambres me torturaban constantemente. Me sentía un fiasco y un ser inútil- aún me siento así- y por más que Peeta intentara levantarme el ánimo nada funcionaba. A pesar del poco contacto que debíamos tener, ya saben el motivo, él siempre se mantuvo a mi lado. No me prestó atención cuando le pedí el divorcio- gracias al cielo- y me hacía masajes en los pies todas las noches cuando terminaba de dormir a la niña, siempre en silencio, claro está. En los ocho meses y medio, me sucedió la cosa más vergonzosa que podría pasar. Era cumpleaños de Haymitch y había logrado permanecer de pie fenomenalmente, me sentía estupenda e incluso alegre. Durante horas me volví la mujer más simpática de la concurrencia y mi carácter sociable hubiese sido el acontecimiento de la noche si mis senos no hubiesen empezado a producir leche en medio de la fiesta. ¡FUE LO MÁS HUMILLANTE QUE ME SUCEDIÓ EN LA VIDA! ¡NI SIQUIERA HAYMITCH HABÍA SIDO CAPAZ DE BROMEAR CON ESE SUCESO! Todos se quedaron callados- lo que fue peor- mientras mi blusa se empapaba poco a poco y mi cara morena se trasformaba en la vergüenza personificada. Peeta fue a nuestra casa a traerme un cambio de ropa y, por más que nadie mencionó el tema, mi humor decayó. Me fui llorando sin que nadie lo notase. Estúpidas hormonas.

Y el noveno mes. Se pasó volando y lo único que esperaba era que se adelantara un poco el parto o algo. Pero no. Debía atrasarse, claro está. Suerte nivel Katniss Mellark. Mi ombligo, atravesado por una de las estrías, saltó hacia afuera y cualquier posición me incomodaba. La niña volvió a recibir un poco de mi atención ya que le permití jugar a mi lado y leerme cuentos, además acariciaba mi bandullo y le hablaba a su hermanito, diciéndole que iba a cuidarlo tanto como yo lo había hecho con un ángel al que todos llamaban Prim, y ella tía Prim. Fue lo único bueno que me sucedió en ese entonces.

Vuelvo a suspirar molesta, harta, cansada. Me siento incomoda y la visión de mis estrías es horrorosa. Aunque hubo algo que hizo que siguiera delante y no me rindiera todo este tiempo:

 _-No te preocupes, Katniss, ya verás que cuando nazca todo lo que estas sufriendo valdrá la pena…_

Palabras de mi esposo en el cuarto mes. Solo me aferré a eso y bastó para que pusiera todas mis energías en llevar adelante a mi bebé. Debe de tener razón, debe…

Mierda.

-¡PEETA! – Grito mientras siento como el centro de mis piernas se empapa con un líquido que reconozco muy bien. -¡PEETA!

Mi diente de león llega corriendo con nuestra hija en brazos, me contempla un momento y entiende todo. Con rapidez deja a la niña en el suelo y toma el teléfono que está junto a mí. Empiezo a suspirar, sintiendo las primeras puntadas y previendo que las contracciones de parto serán horribles, realmente horribles. Lo veo marcar con nervios un número y luego colocarse el objeto en su oreja. Espera mientras me corre un mechón de cabello pegado en mi frente por la transpiración, le sonrío para darle tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa, mami?- me pregunta mi princesa tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas. Ambas nos distraemos cuando Peeta maldice, al parecer no puede comunicarse con nadie. Vuelve a marcar y yo le hablo a la niña.

-Creo que tu hermanito ya quiere nacer- pronuncio con dificultad. Su carita se torna preocupada, es pequeña pero entiende algunas cosas y sabe que yo podría salir herida, más teniendo de ejemplo a la madre de uno de sus amiguitos, la cual murió en el parto.

-¿Estarás bien?- le acaricio el cabello y contemplo sus ojos azul Mellark para luego soltar un quejido de dolor ante la primer punzada. Peeta exclama frustrado y se pasa una mano por los cabellos rubios al oírme.

-¡HAYMITCH!- grita al fin- ¡ATIENDE EL MALDITO TELÉFONO RÁPIDO, DEMONIOS!- reprocha- ¡Katniss rompió la fuente!- se escucha un breve silencio- Necesito que vengas por la pequeña, voy a llevarla al hospital- otra pausa- gracias- Cuelga y nos mira a ambas, se dirige hasta la niña y la toma por los hombros- Ve arriba y empaca unos juguetes ¿Si? Te quedarás con el abuelo y la abuela. – mi princesa asiente entrecerrando sus ojos azules cual los de su padre. No demora en salir corriendo.

Una vez que Haymitch y Effie llegan a la casa, nos despedimos de la niña. Peeta me carga como puede en el auto, cortesía del Capitolio por el Aniversario de la Victoria en la última rebelión, y conduce a toda velocidad hasta el hospital.

Luego de sentir el peor dolor que he soportado en mi vida, y luego de diez horas de parto inaguantables, la Doctora Terra Caller me enseña a mi bebé. Un precioso niño de cabellos casi invisibles por ser rubios y por estar cubiertos de mi sangre. Mi mundo se detiene y sé que Peeta tenía razón en todo cuanto me dijo. Valió la pena.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Les dije que volvería e.e

¿Cómo están mis amados tributos? ¿Me extrañaron?

He aquí la secuela de primerizos, he aquí el primer capitulo de Experimentados. Decidí empezar por el "mágico embarazo de Katniss" En el Epilogo Suzzane dice que a Katniss llevar al niño le fue más fácil pero no del todo. Yo hice mi espantosa versión de los hechos.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el final de primerizos, aunque pude ver una pequeña pelea por ahí que no me gusto para nada, en respuesta a ello: no haré ninguna competencia entre fans, los amo a todos por igual. No me ha gustado esa situación, señoritas.

Escribir este one-shot ha sido divertido jajja estuve con mi mamá hablando mucho tiempo sobre molestias en los embarazos, incluso me contó vivencias de sus amigas u.u la de la leche es una, eso realmente ha de ser horrible.

Para mis seguidores de MAO, si se pasan por aquí, ya he empezado a hacer el tercer capitulo, solo sean pacientes que son largos y te dejan agotada! Además es casi fin de años y los profesores se divierten dando tarea por montones.

En fin, Aliniss is back in THG's fandom.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

_Adolecer_

* * *

Pocas veces he visto a Peeta con una mirada desquiciada en sus ojos, y mayormente tales situaciones se dieron mientras estaba bajo el dominio del veneno de restrevispulas. Hoy, sin embargo, su semblante conlleva tal mirada y debo esforzarme por mantener la compostura y ahogar las carcajadas que insisten en salir de mis labios.

-¿¡QUÉ TÚ, QUÉ!? –Grita con molestia e incredulidad. Nuestra hermosa hija, de dieciséis años, lo contempla como si estuviese reaccionando de forma incoherente. Mi princesa se dispone a responderle.

-Que tengo…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A REPETIRLO! – Exclama mi chico del pan mientras se pasa una mano por los cabellos rubio ceniza, un tanto encanecidos, y camina de un lado a otro en la poca distancia que le permite el pasillo.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunta ella con el ceño fruncido, desafiante y dispuesta a todo.- ¡Ni que hubiese revivido a Snow, papá!- alega con fuerza. Su posición y firmeza no le pasan por desapercibidas a mi diente de león, son las mismas posturas que me caracterizan y que tanto le han hecho renegar en mi tiempo de juventud. Por lo visto no he logrado que ganase el carácter de su padre en lugar del mío…- ¡Tengo novio!- pronuncia elevando su voz y las pupilas de Peeta se entierran en ella como si fuesen dos cuchillas afiladas dispuestas a destrozarlo todo- ¿Cual es el problema? – Inquiere indignada- Mamá y tú iniciaron su relación a mi edad- gruñe.

-No metas a nuestra relación en esto.- espeta con rudeza mi esposo, haciendo que su flequillo se sacuda con vehemencia en el acto- Bien sabes que las circunstancias eran muy diferentes para nosotros en ese entonces.- Nuestra hija rueda los ojos y cruza sus brazos como si estuviese limitándose a tolerar esa conversación. Mi diente de león me lanza una mirada severa. Es idéntica a mí.

En su infancia, la niña, fue una copia idéntica de su padre en cuanto a personalidad concierne. Su dulzura carecía de límites y la bella imagen que representaba su carita se asemejaba mucho a la que poseíamos Prim y yo cuando mi progenitor aún vivía. Los hoyuelos en su sonrisa fueron desapareciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. No porque los hubiese perdido, sino porque dejó de sonreír bastante. Empezó a fruncir el ceño a menudo y dejó de ponerle tanta atención al niño y sus juegos. Antes eran compañeros inseparables, a pesar de la diferencia de géneros, fue un cambio brusco para él también. De hecho nos impactó a todos más que a ella. Poco a poco fuimos amoldándonos a su nueva personalidad y ella igual. Las oportunidades en las que se la veía simpática o risueña se limitaban a las tardes con sus amigas o a los instantes en los cuales se hallaba sumida en una de esas novelas de literatura romántica antigua que siempre, hasta el día de hoy, le regalaba Effie. Comenzaron las cartitas secretas en los buzones y las canciones de ritmos abominables que espantaban a los sinsajos de mi ventana. El niño se desilusionó mucho cuando vio que las aves no volvían. Se molestó tanto que, una tarde, mientras mi hija se hallaba en el parque con sus amigas, le destruyó el reproductor de sonido hasta reducirlo a cenizas. Literalmente. Lo incendió en el parque. Fue la primera verdadera pelea entre hermanos que presenciamos con Peeta y no fue nada agradable. El dolor regresa a mi corazón siempre que recuerdo el modo en que, mi pequeño rubiecito, buscaba golpear a su hermana, a penas si podía contenerlo. Por parte de ella, escuché la sarta de groserías más grande y destructora que pudiese imaginar. Se profesaban odio. Odio en su más puro y tóxico estado. Temí tanto que las cosas fuesen así lo que nos quedaba de vida… Todo mejoró para bien luego de unas cuantas semanas, aunque ninguno de los dos volvió a intentar recomponer la unión antaño. El niño buscó sus propios amigos y, a pesar de las muestras de cariño que tenían el uno para con el otro, supe que algo se había marchado para siempre de su vínculo. La niña se aisló considerablemente de nosotros, en especial de Peeta. Aún recuerdo esos instantes en los que, para ella, su padre era su mundo y añoro esa conexión de azul Mellark que tantas emociones me generaba. Me resigné a apreciarla solo algunas veces cada cierto lapso de tiempo, y me dediqué por completo al cuidado de mis nuevos hijos. Porque así lo sentía en el fondo. Los habían cambiado. Las muñecas de mi hija fueron a parar al sótano y con mi chico del pan solo nos negábamos a creer que la estábamos perdiendo. ¡Lo hacíamos todo!, pero el sarcasmo y la ironía, que muy bien reconocía- y reconozco- yo, eran lo único que guardaba para nosotros nuestra hija. Empecé a preguntarme si eso era una treta del destino por no saber entender a mi madre y juzgarla tanto. Aun rememoro la noche en la que la llamé por teléfono llorando y rogándole que me perdonara por todo lo que le hice sufrir. En ese momento entendía perfectamente el dolor del rechazo. El rechazo de una hija hacia su madre. Peeta estuvo ahí para mí en esa ocasión y, tras tranquilizarme, se encerró en la habitación con la niña por un largo rato. Jamás supe que sucedió esa fecha, solo sé que todo mejoro un poco desde entonces. El día en que la encontré probándose uno de mis sujetadores, y mirándose con decepción, supe que había perdido a mi niñita, que estaba frente a una adolescente.

-¡Entiende que ya no soy tu princesita, Papá!- suelta mi hija- ¡El cuento de la _Reina de las nieves_ ya no me gusta y las muñecas no me divierten!- Peeta junta sus cejas con ira y le señala sus brazos.

-Relaja esa postura, _mocosa_ , y más te vale bajar la voz- gruñe- Soy tu padre, no uno de tus estúpidos amigos. A mí me hablas con respeto, ¿Te quedó claro?- Mi hija se muerde el labio exasperada y rueda los ojos- ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?- exclama elevando su voz.

-¡SI!-Grita en respuesta.

-¡No me grites, Mellark! ¡Esto harto de tu estúpida actitud rebelde! Conmigo no funcionará muchachita- me mira- No esta vez. – bajo la cabeza un poco apenada, sé que tengo la culpa de que lleve dentro de sí todo ese fuego de revolución. No se lo he heredado en la sangre, pero sí en el pensamiento. -¡Estas castigada!

-¿Castigada? ¿Por tener novio? – Se ríe sínicamente- Eres todo un _príncipe Hans_ , papá- alega con sarcasmo haciendo alusión al cuento que tanto disfrutaba de niña- un verdadero villano. –La mano de Peeta se cierra en torno a su muñeca y ella jadea asustada- ¡Suéltame!

-Eres una irrespetuosa…- murmura enfadado. Me llevo una mano a la boca, sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

-Peeta…- susurro, interfiriendo por primera vez en la conversación. Me ignora- Peeta, por favor- le ruego- por favor, suéltala… - empiezo a temblar de miedo y me acerco a ambos- Peeta…

-¡Lárgate, Katniss!- Me grita y retrocedo unos cuantos pasos, aunque ni por lejos planeo marcharme. Peeta regresa su contemplación a mi hija y ella lo examina aterrada- ¡Voy a enseñarte a respetarme! – le dice sacudiéndola bruscamente.

-¡Peeta, basta!- digo jaloneándolo. Él me dedica la más fría de las miradas… no… no es fría. Está... Ida…- ¡Peeta, no!- alcanzo a decir cuando lo veo tomar impulso. Me arroja de un empujón hasta la otra pared y siento como mi cuerpo choca contra la superficie dura del muro. Ahogo un jadeo de dolor al sentir una punzada en mi cabeza, y los gritos de forcejeos entre mi hija y su padre retumban, entrecortándose, por toda mi mente. Me dejo caer lentamente al suelo. Confundida. Incapaz de moverme. Levanto mis ojos desorbitados y veo como mi diente de león grita y zamarrea a mi bebe con brutalidad. Entonces algo más sucede, un pequeño borrón aparece a toda velocidad y empuja, tomándolo por la cintura, con un tacle, a Peeta. En medio de mi desorden mental, alcanzo a distinguir las doradas hebras de un niño precioso. Trato de enfocar toda mi atención en la escena que cobra vida con intrepidez. Mi chico del pan, confundido, lleva sus manos a su cabeza y se deja empujar por mi pequeño campeón hasta una habitación cercana que reconozco como el cuarto de juegos que Effie mandó a construir para los hermanitos. Antes de cerrar la puerta de caoba, vislumbro como el menudo cuerpecito empuja una silla dentro de la pieza. Tan pronto como termina esa labor, corre hasta mi lado y me toma el rostro entre sus pequeñas y pálidas manos, escrutándome con sus vidriosos ojos grises. Me empuja con suavidad hasta recostarme sobre sus rodillas para luego acariciarme el cabello mientras entona una melodía suave, con su voz agraciada, que reconozco a la perfección.

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,  
Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;  
Recuéstate en ella y cierra los ojos sin miedo,  
el sol ya salió y se encuentra en el cielo.  
Este sol te protege y te da calor.  
Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,  
Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad  
Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,  
Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.  
Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,  
Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,  
Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.  
Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad  
Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Sonrío repleta de paz y cierro los ojos en un parpadeo pausado. Estiro mi mano y acaricio el dulce rostro pulcro, de ángel afligido, que posee el niño. Él me regresa la caricia. Mi cabeza se reordena poco a poco y la giro un par de grados hasta toparme con la imagen sollozante de mi hija, temblando abruptamente y contemplándome con arrepentimiento. Se arrastra un poco hasta donde me encuentro y pretende mimarme al igual que su hermano menor, pero este le aparta la mano con ira y la extermina con la mirada.

-¡LÁRGATE!- Le grita lleno de odio- ¡Eres una egoísta! ¡Solo piensas en ti misma!

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡No es mi culpa que papá reaccione de un modo tan estúpido solo porque tengo novio!- replica mi hija. Intento detenerlos, pero ninguno me pone atención.

-¡Eso es porque tu noviecito es un idiota niño rico que solo gusta de llamar la atención! – Espeta- Dentro de unos meses, cuando seas tan estúpida como para acostarte con él, te dejará y esparcirá por todos lados que fue el primero en dormir con la hija de Peeta y Katniss Mellark.

-¡Vuelve con tus muñecos! ¡Eres un estúpido niño! ¡No entiendes nada!- se defiende agitando su cabello moreno en el acto- ¿Qué sabes del amor de verdad?

-¡Más que tú! ¡Yo se reconocerlo cuando lo tengo en frente!

-¡Ya quisieras!- se ríe sarcásticamente mi hija- ¿Dónde está principito? ¿Así que ahora tienes un amor de verdad?

-¡Sí!- exclama mi hijo- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!- Protesta con fuerza señalándome, al borde del llanto. Extiende su índice hacia la habitación donde encerró a Peeta- ¡Y en ese cuarto también! – lo escucho llorar e intento consolarlo pero las fuerzas me abandonan y lo acompaño en su aflicción. Al oír cómo me quiebro sentimentalmente, me aparta el cabello del rostro y besa mi frente perlada de sudor. -¿Es qué no lo ves?- La niña guarda silencio y oye las palabras de su hermano- Ellos lo hacen todo por ti. Si papá te hizo ese desplante, fue para protegerte. No quieren que te hagan daño. – Su ceño vuelve a fruncirse- ¡Pero eres una estúpida que, al contrario de lo que debería ser, se vuelve más idiota con la edad!- la mira acusadoramente- ¡Eras más madura cuando tenías diez años, por todos los cielos! – Sus ojos grises se entrecierran- Espero jamás ser como tú, prefiero suicidarme a dañar a nuestros padres de esta manera.- En ningún momento sus manos detienen su mimar para conmigo- Aquí tienes lo que causa tu estúpido enamoramiento adolescente- reprocha- tienes a papá consumido por el _secuestro_ y a…- su voz vuelve a romperse y tras unos minutos, que me parecen eternos, vuelve a hablar- podría haberla matado… - Por primera vez en toda su conversación, la niña baja la mirada avergonzada.- Deberías largarte. – Escupe con asco- si tanto te molesta que te controlen, si no puedes ser capaz de brindar aunque sea una mínima muestra de afecto, lo mejor es que te vayas. Ellos estarán mejor sin ti- La veo meditar esa posibilidad y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan le tomo la mano que mantiene reposada en el suelo.

-N…o.- pronuncio con dificultad. Soy consciente de cómo sus ojos, azules y preciosos, se cristalizan antes de darle rienda suelta a su llanto. En medio de las convulsiones que le producen los sollozos, se acuesta a mi lado y esconde su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo procuro acariciarla para brindarle consuelo, pero no funciona -Prin…ci…pe…- llamo a mi hijo por el apodo que le he dado de bebé al ser su hermana la princesa en nuestras vidas- Los… necesito…- alego- a ambos…- un jadeo brota de mi garganta y se aglomera en mi pecho- no… me… dejen… - lo veo negar mientras realiza un puchero y vierte sus lágrimas sobre mi cuerpo- gracias…- le susurro- mi… diente… de... león- el se ríe sin dejar de llorar.

-Creí que ese era papá…- me dice.

\- De… un… diente… de… león… puede… nacer… otro… - le sonrío- mi… pequeño… esperanzador… - él asiente y luego junta nuestras frentes cariñosamente- No… peleen…- continuo- quiéranse… mucho… -debo hacer una pausa para respirar- son… lo… más… importante… que… su… padre… y… yo… tenemos… - observo como ambos se miran reacios a realizar lo que les pido- dejen… de… matarse… con… la… mirada… por…

-¡Katniss!- Escucho la voz de Peeta seguida de un golpe fuerte que identifico como la puerta siendo brutalmente abierta. Los pasos presurosos de mi esposo resuenan en la estancia y no tardo en verlo a mi lado, apartando a mi hija y tomándome de en brazos de nuestro pequeño.- ¿Qué te he hecho?- se pregunta más a si mismo que a mí- Katniss…- susurra mientras sus ojos se empañan por las lágrimas.

-Shh…- digo elevando mis manos para acariciar su cabello rubio encanecido- estoy… bien…

-¡Claro que no!- exclama- ¡Mírate! ¡Escúchate!- no me esfuerzo por negar lo evidente. El dirige su atención a mi pequeño rubiecito- ¿Puedes llamar a un doctor?- le pregunta. Mi hijo asiente y sale corriendo de la habitación. – Katniss… lo lamento… no sé…

-No… fue... tu… culpa… - aseguro- no… eras… tú… - me besa los labios castamente y acuna mi cuerpo entre sus brazos mientras se sienta contra la pared – El… niño… - susurro.

-Lo sé…- replica- es muy valiente. Tiene coraje. Igual que tu.- Niego mientras poso una mano sobre su pecho.

-Es dulce. Y noble.-hablo siendo capaz de formular más de una palabra sin cortarme- igual que tu. – Cierro mis fanales para luego volverlos a abrir rápidamente- ¿Estas… bien?- le pregunto y él asiente.

-Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la silla y gran parte de la sala de juegos- baja la cabeza, vilipendiado, y yo acaricio su barbilla, donde la barba nunca ha vuelto a crecer a causa de la manipulación que ha tenido el Capitolio sobre su cuerpo. – Lo arreglaré en cuanto pueda… - me promete y le sonrío con esfuerzo.

-¡Papá!- dice mi pequeño entrando nuevamente en el pequeño pasillo- Están enviando una ambulancia. – Mi diente de león se pone de pie, sin soltarme, y me carga hasta el sillón de la sala de estar cercana a la puerta de entrada. Me recuesta y acomoda el cojín azul que lleva bordado el nombre del niño. Acto seguido, se voltea y abraza a nuestro rubiecito con énfasis.

-Eres maravilloso…- le susurra- nunca cambies, enano…- mi hijo se aprieta más contra su cuero y niega como promesa- De no ser por ti no sé lo que hubiese hecho…

-Tú no habrías hecho nada, papá… - corrige mi esperanzador.

-Te quiero, campeón…

-Y yo a ti…- Miro anonadada la hermosa escena frente a mí, la cual es interrumpida por el sonido aéreo de una sirena.- Es la ambulancia…- alega mi pequeño. Peeta asiente y se dirige hasta la puerta para abrirles a los enfermeros. La niña se cruza en su camino.

-Papá…

-Ya hablaremos luego- espeta secamente, sin dignarse a mirarla.

-Pero…- Peeta la examina fríamente y con la decepción implícita en sus orbes cerúleos. No hacen falta palabras, mi hija sabe que debe guardar silencio.

Mientras los enfermeros me cargan en la ambulancia y Peeta termina de dejarle los niños a Haymitch, solo soy capaz de pensar en que deseo que no se extralimite cuando tenga que hablar con mi hija. Sé que necesita que la corrijamos, pero puedo entender su rebeldía. Yo he sido así.

Mi esposo sube al vehículo y toma mi mano mientras se sienta en un banquillo del aerodeslizador. A medida que ambulancia se eleva, mis ojos admiran por última vez el rostro de mi pequeño hijo, pegado al cuerpo de su abuelo, el cual lo abraza con una sola extremidad. No logro ver a la niña.

Suspiro agotada, al fin y al cabo, nadie dijo que tener hijos fuera a ser fácil.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Aliniss is back!

Lamento haberme tardado, realmente he estado muy ocupada últimamente. Entre los problemas que me aquejaron recientemente y los finales en la escuela no he tenido tiempo de nada. A duras penas he podido hacer el tercer capitulo de MAO (Para el fandom Helsa) y ahora este capitulo de Experimentados (mi amado fandom Evellark)

En fin, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué me cuentan? ¿Les ha gustado la entrega?

Ha sido una viñeta llena de problemas. Al iniciarla tenía planeada hacerla cómica, pero me salió algo totalmente diferente. Saben que los celos paternos muchas veces pueden ser graciosos, más por todo ese tema de los novios, pero me dije: hey! es hija de Katniss, debe ser una adolescente rebelde y Peeta tiene que lidiar con el secuestro. No podía ser muy cómica. La idea quedó plasmada al inicio de la redacción igualmente, puesto que hice que Katniss pensara que Peeta no iba a irse de las ramas y que la situación iba a ser más sencilla. En realidad lo que la arruinó fueron las actitudes de la señorita. Eso lo sacó de las casillas al papito jaajaj

SON LAS 12:17 MIENTRAS ESCRIBO ESTO, HOY SE ESTRENA SINSAJO EN ARGENTINA! DIOOOS NO PUEDO ESPERAR A VERLA. AUNQUE NO PUEDO IR HOY PORQUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PARA EL VIERNES GRRRR

¡NO IMPORTA! IRÉ EL SÁBADO!

YA TENGO MIS ENTRADAS.

Espero que sigan bien y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Los quiere,

Aliniss

*Aliniss is gone*


	3. Chapter 3

-Mamá, papá- La voz cálida, sonora y grave de mi hijo de dieciocho años me recuerda mucho a la de su padre en sus tiempos de juventud. Normalmente, cada vez que la oigo, me recorre una laxa felicidad que me obliga a sonreír. Pero al ver a mi bebé, enfundado en un traje gris y del brazo de una muchacha alta y bonita, no hay lugar para sonrisas. – Les presento a Lía Ventresca, es mi novia- Peeta sonríe de inmediato y palmea el hombro de mi hijo.

-Bienvenida, Lía-Mi chico del pan la saluda alegre mientras la besa en la mejilla. Observo como los pálidos y moteados pómulos de la muchacha se ruborizan ante toda la situación- Me parece que iniciaremos el año nuevo con otra integrante en la fam…

-¿¡TU QUÉ!?- Estallo de repente asustando a todos, dirigiéndole una mirada mortífera a la muchacha y posándola, luego, en mi hijo. Observo como su vestido de tela brillante y azul se agita levemente mientras se aparta unos pasos, atemorizada. El cabello castaño, largo, escaso y sin ondas, se interpone en sus ojos avellanas a causa del movimiento.

-Katniss- me reprende Peeta con voz severa- Mantente tranquila.

-¿TRANQUILA?- Le grito exasperada mientras me recorre una ira repleta de celos punzantes-¡MI BEBÉ TRAJO UNA MUJER A LA CENA DE AÑO NUEVO!- Exclamo señalándola despectivamente y percibiendo como las mejillas del niño se tiñen de escarlata, haciendo que sus ojos grises resalten en conjunto con su cabello rubio.

-¡Mamá!- me lama con voz avergonzada y repleta de queja- ¡Ya no soy un bebé! ¡He crecido con un demonio!

-Cuida ese maldito vocabulario, estás hablando con tu madre- le reprendo haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. La muchacha contempla la escena extrañada. – Yo… yo creí que los temas amorosos no te interesaban… jamás mostraste interés por…

-Pues porque era un niño, mamá- susurra apartándose de la joven para luego acercarse a mí hasta tomarme de los hombros. Me observa con cariño desde su altura y se inclina para besar mi frente- Si no me había interesado hasta ahora fue porque acepté hacerles caso y mantenerme distante de toda relación hasta que fuese mayor. Al contrario de mi hermana, no sentí esa necesidad adolescente de buscar una pareja a edad temprana- suspira y dirige sus ojos a la castaña, la cual se mantiene tras de Peeta- Pero cuando tuve diecisiete empecé a ver a Lía, mi compañera de colegio, con los mismos ojos con los que papá te observa desde que tengo uso de razón. Y bueno… ahora ya tengo edad para empezar a tomar decisiones… es decir…

-¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarnos desde hace semanas?- indago molesta, interrumpiéndolo, y él asiente- ¡Menuda sorpresa! – comento sarcástica, provocando que el ruede los ojos. No resulta tan persuasivo como su padre en el uso de las palabras - ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana?-inquiero de repente.

-No…- responde dudoso- ¿Para qué la quieres en este momento? Estamos hablando.

-No la necesito a ella- alego con el ceño fruncido mientras clavo mis ojos grises en los suyos, de la misma tonalidad- Quiero que me alcance mi arco- La muchacha ahoga un jadeo y la veo aferrarse al brazo de mi esposo- ¡Oye suéltalo!- le grito fastidiada- ¡Pero qué resbalosa!

-¡KATNISS!-me grita Peeta ruborizado, seguro a causa de mi comportamiento- ¡Deja de ser tan infantil!- Se desprende con delicadeza de la joven y se acerca con ademán apaciguador hacia mi- La estas aterrorizando.

-¡Es lo que pretendo! – Informo mientras me deshago del agarre de mi retoño- No es digna de mi hijo- Mi chico del pan se ríe enternecido y mira a su copia exacta con paciencia.

-Llévala a recorrer la casa, muchacho- le dice y señala con la cabeza a la castaña- Preséntala a tu hermana, si ya está en casa, y a Haymitch y Effie. Están en el comedor, esperando. Yo me encargo de esto. – veo como mi diente de león más joven le susurra las gracias a su progenitor. Poco a poco se acerca a su NOVIA y se la lleva del brazo, la chica parece algo ausente. Cuando casi ha desaparecido la oigo hablar suavemente.

-Ella no va a matarme, ¿Cierto?- la risa de mi hijo resuena por respuesta. Centro mis ojos en Peeta, el cual me examina molesto.

-¿Qué?- interrogo mordaz.

-Te he visto de todas las formas posibles, menos absurda. – Resopla- Hasta hoy.

-¿Yo soy absurda? – Gruño- ¿Debo recordarte como te habías puesto el día en que la niña nos dijo que tenía novio?

-Ella tenía dieciséis años- alega- si mal no recuerdo.

-Me importa un comino, si ahora se presentase con un nuevo novio te apuesto a que te enfadarías.

-No lo haré- espeta- Tiene poco menos de veintidós años.

-Aún así lo harías. – cruzo mis brazos, negándome a ceder.

-Katniss- musita mientras me acaricia dichas extremidades- Sabes que esto habría de pasar tarde temprano. Hoy, mañana, el mes o el año próximo. Tu bebé ha crecido.- levanto la mirada con un puchero, detesto sentirla cristalizada. Mis emociones me traicionan- Oh, mi chica en llamas…- susurra mientras me atrae contra su pecho. Odio que me llame de ese modo, parece un juego cruel, pero en este momento no me importa- Tranquila…- dice besándome el cabello, dejó que las lágrimas se escurran, empapándole la camisa. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y sollozo- Han crecido demasiado rápido, es verdad- me continúa hablando- Pero esto es lo que queríamos, deseábamos una vida tranquila donde nuestros hijos lleven una existencia con seguridad y normalidad. Nosotros no la hemos tenido, y dejaremos huella en este mundo, en los libros de historia, en documentales… ellos serán la prueba de que nuestras pérdidas fueron compensadas… y, Panem y el mundo, los recordarán como hijos de la victoria, como muestras de la paz que hemos conseguido todos en la última rebelión. Lo mismo sucederá con el hijo de Finnick. ¿Lo has visto? Ya se ha casado y su primer bebé viene en marcha y, en honor a su padre, llevará la vida que él debió haber llevado. La que todos deberíamos de llevar. – Me besa la comisura de los labios- Este paso es necesario, Katniss, debemos dejarlos ir. – Lo contemplo estupefacta antes de asentir conciliadora- Además no negarás que es una chica guapa y, al parecer, modosa. – Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño- Eh, calma, no me parece ni la mitad de guapa de lo que eres o has sido. – Ríe.

-Era solo una broma- lo acompaño en su diversión- Sé que es guapa. – Dejo que se incline hacia mí para besarme como en los tiempos antaño, a pesar de que ya no somos jovencitos. Separamos nuestros labios y nos tomamos de la mano para dirigirnos al comedor- Tu siempre serás el más persuasivo-confieso, arrancándole una mueca orgullosa.

-Lo sé- reconoce- Será mejor que nos demos prisa- comenta- he dejado a Haymitch y Effie solos en la mesa aunque supongo que el niño y Lía estarán allí también. – A pesar de aceptar la situación, ese nombre aún me hace fruncir el ceño. Desvío el tema.

-¿La niña ya ha llegado?

-No lo sé- me responde- Creo que se demorará un poco, iniciaremos con una entrada mínima antes de cenar, así estará presente para ese momento. – Mi chico del pan se lleva una mano a la barbilla y luego me suelta- Voy a la cocina, necesitaremos un plato, un vaso y cubiertos para Lía.- Asiento tranquila, pero mi ánimo disminuye. No es por la chica en absoluto. Mi esposo advierte en lo que pienso- Hey…- susurra tomándome el rostro entre las manos- A ella no le gustaría verte así…- inclino la cabeza.

-Lo sé…- aseguro- es solo que será el primer año en el que no estará en esta cena. – Mi diente de león me besa la frente- Le echo de menos…

\- Descuida… desde algún lugar… - se corta buscando las palabras adecuadas- Sé que en alguna parte ella está observándote orgullosa por ser la mujer que eres… y también ha de estar feliz… recuerda que tiene a tu padre y a Prim a su lado. – Fuerzo una sonrisa, imaginándome tal escena.- Es algo que también debemos consentir. Algún día estaremos con ellos y con mis padres y mis hermanos. Y con toda la gente que perdimos en aquellos años…

-Eso espero…- susurro insegura y lo siento apretarme las manos con fuerza.

-Así será- promete con ahínco. Después se marcha, dejándome sola para la entrada al comedor. Resoplo molesta y abro las puertas ante mí, blancas y decoradas con detalles abstractos. No he querido emplear tanta fuerza, sin embargo, una de las aberturas se golpea contra la pared, asustando a todos.

En especial a la tal Lía.

La observo de reojo, sentada junto al niño, aferrada a su brazo.

-¡Katniss Mellark!- Exclama Effie- ¡Que esa puerta esté pintada de blanco no significa que deje de ser caoba! – me reprende enfadada. Mi antigua acompañante de juegos lleva ya casi más de diez años viviendo en el Distrito Doce, pero hay modales y costumbres del Capitolio que se han grabado a fuego en ella. No creo que desaparezcan.

-No lo he hecho adrede, lo lamento- pronuncio con mi voz férrea, muy diferente a la que tuviese alguna vez.

-Está bien- asiente y luego fija sus ojos excesivamente maquillados en los orbes avellanas de la muchacha- Bien, Lía, nos decías que estabas estudiando…

-Medicina veterinaria- responde, completando la frase de la mujer. Effie sonríe encantada- Amo desde pequeña ayudar a los animales- continúa y ruedo los ojos ante la mirada embelesada y bobalicona que le dirige mi hijo- No puedo tolerar que alguien les haga daño- suelto una risa poco decorosa que causa que todas las personas, en el comedor, se giren hacia mí. Haymitch levanta su copa a mi salud, previendo lo que voy a decir.

-Entonces me temo que deberás cenar solamente ensalada- comento. Mi descendiente me lanza una mirada de advertencia pero lo ignoro- Porque… ¿Sabes? En esta familia no compramos la carne precisamente- le señalo el objeto que cuelga en la pared, tras de ella, un carcaj de flechas decorativas que no tiene uso, un simple adorno que Johanna compró hace años para mí. La joven adquiere una postura tensa y la observo bajar la mirada totalmente cristalizada hacia el plato que tiene en frente. Un pavo silvestre que casé esta mañana.

-¿Ustedes…- musita con dificultad- ¿ustedes no utilizan la carne creada genéticamente para evitar el sufrimiento de los animales naturales?- acaba por preguntar y formo una sonrisa sádica en mis labios mientras niego con serenidad.

-Me gusta hacer las cosas a la antigua…- alego- soy algo tradicional.

-¡Mamá!- masculla mi hijo con severidad, poso mi mirada en la de Haymitch, que trata de no ahogarse con el vino mientras oculta su risa. Effie esconde el rostro entre sus manos, totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Qué he hecho, hijo?- pregunto con falsa inocencia- Algún día iba a saberlo de todas formas.- Me desatiende para inclinarse hasta la chica y decirle unas cuantas palabras en el oído. Ella asiente y recompone su expresión. No importa, sigamos jugando.

-Disculpe, Señora Mellark- me habla con voz enternecedora, ideal para arrullar a un bebé- ¿Le gusta cazar?- formo una curva de suficiencia en mis labios.

-Me precio de ser una excelente arquera, no quiero perder la práctica- respondo con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que la veo tragar saliva de forma nerviosa.

-Mis padres me dijeron que usted hacía maravillas con los arcos en los juegos- afirma.

-Si matar gente es maravilloso, entonces si.- devuelvo sarcástica mientras tanteo una copa de agua para llevármela a los labios.

-Lo siento… no era eso a lo que ellos se referían… o en parte si… quizá…- hace un gesto torpe con las manos – Lo que intento decir es… que ellos la admiraban por su destreza.

-Pues felicítalos- gruño levemente- ahora se supone que son mi familia.

-No puedo…- susurra- Ellos murieron hace unos años…- completa y la veo agachar la cabeza. Sé que debería disculparme, darle mis condolencias… pero, en lugar de ello, me limito a inclinar la cabeza. – Yo…- vuelve a retomar la palabra- creí que usted había dejado la arquería.

-Pues no lo he hecho.- contesto sin procurar ser cortes. El aire se vuelve obsoleto y una atmosfera de incomodidad invade la estancia. Haymitch se aclara la garganta.

-Nuestra chica en llamas es un tanto apegada a sus costumbres- habla- Las únicas dos veces en que la vi sin cazar fueron cuando estaba embarazada. En esos periodos se la pasaba cantando, comprando cosas para los niños o preparando la casa. – Eso la hace sonreír y, por alguna extraña razón, a mi también.

-Recuerdo cuando Katniss estaba embarazada de la pequeña- dice Effie con aire soñador- cada nueva experiencia la aterraba, pero al final se fortalecía y seguía adelante. Incluyendo los dolores físicos- Lía vuelve a sonreír mientras me dirige una breve mirada- Con tu novio no fue tan sencillo- comenta señalando a mi hijo- Fue un pequeño monstruo. La hizo sufrir horrores. –Todos ríen con soltura y discreción.

-Pero supo compensarlo- los interrumpo. Observo directamente a la adolescente - Cada instante, desde que estuvo en mis brazos, compensó cada molestia por la que tuve que pasar. – recuerdo levemente esa memoria en la casa de Haymitch, donde empecé a producir leche a los ocho meses de embarazo en frente de los invitados. Niego con una sonrisa, a lo cual todos me miran extrañada. – Uno a uno los días que sucedían… al verlo crecer me emocionaba pensar que había sido capaz de crear algo tan maravilloso. Y ya sea corriendo tras su hermana en la pradera, o durmiendo en mi cama por las pesadillas, nunca me dio motivos para creer que hubiese sido mejor seguir sin él. – Desvío mis ojos y los entierro en el muchacho de cabellos rubios ceniza- Cuando te llevaba en mi vientre- le empiezo a comentar- no podía acercarme a tu padre.-se sonríe- Lo digo enserio, una sola palabra de él bastaba para que desatases una guerra en mi interior. Tuve que separarme de habitación, lo cual me dolía demasiado. Solía gritarle y estuve a punto de divorciarme porque no lograba cumplirme uno de mis antojos… todo por ti. Pero también fue él quien me dijo que todas esas vivencias valdrían la pena algún día. Supe, en cuanto naciste, que llevaba la razón. Y hoy lo reafirmo.

-Mamá…- susurra él algo sonrojado mientras se inclina sobre la mesa para tomar mi mano y presionarla cariñosamente. Su novia nos contempla cohibida. Yo vuelvo a hablarle.

-Tienes en tus manos una de las personas que más me importan – le aseguro con mirada severa- Te conviene saber que, si lo veo sufrir, tendré arco y flecha en mano. Y créeme, no querrás saber que tan buena soy- la castaña suelta una risita coqueta y entretenida, yo mantengo mi ceño fruncido- Hablo enserio.- su expresión adquiere un modo más respetuoso de inmediato para asentir luego.

Peeta aparece con los utensilios y los coloca en el lugar de Lía. Ella le agradece cortésmente y se vuelve a enfrascar en una conversación con mi antigua acompañante de juegos. Mi chico del pan toma asiento a mi lado y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de servir el platillo de entrada.

-Oí ese precioso discurso de madre posesiva- me informa y no puedo evitar ruborizarme- me siento orgulloso- sus dedos encuentran los míos y se entrelazan.

-Yo solo espero que tu cumplas con lo que me has dicho hace unos momentos- alego riéndome interiormente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre mantenerte pacífico si la niña trae otro joven a la casa- el me contempla con altanería.

-No tienes ni que dudarlo, Sinsajo- Oh, Peeta, si tan solo supieras lo que yo…

La puerta de la casa se abre desde lo lejos y un par de voces se prestan a ser oídas. Mi diente de león frunce el ceño.

-Ya ha llegado nuestra hija- comento apenas aguantando las ganas de soltar carcajadas- Tal vez deberías ir por un plato extra…- me contempla fastidiado.

-¿Porqué debería ir por otro…?- su cuestionamiento se ve interrumpido.

\- Mamá, Papá…- nuestra hermosa primogénita avanza al salón de la mano de un joven azabache de estatura media y ojos claros- …y familia- agrega al contemplar a todos, un tanto confundida por la presencia de Lía- les quiero presentar a Thomas, mi pareja.

Solo soy capaz de percibir como mi esposo masculla un insulto por lo bajo y cierra sus manos en puños.

Esta cena promete ser de lo más entretenida…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Y con este pequeño one- shot cierro el año, señores!

Les agradezco todo el apoyo que me brindaron y espero de todo corazón que pasen un excelente años nuevo.

Si llegan a notar algún error, lo lamento, lo he escrito a las apuradas y no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo. Es que mañana me voy un mes de vacaciones y no deseaba dejarlos esperando más de lo que ya han hecho.

En este OS quise probar a Katniss como una madre celosa. Todas lo son u.u al menos la mía si. Mis pobres hermanos no la tienen fácil. Y con mi hermana menos, a causa de mi papá jajaja

Comentarios anónimos:

Yazzita: Agradezco tus palabras y me emociona saber que mis historias llegan hasta los padres y no solo a los adolescentes. El estilo del matrimonio Mellark, está basado en el de mis padres y en los padres de una amiga. Y debo darte la razón, querida, aunque solo parcialmente. Yo no suelo rebelarme y acato todo lo que se me dice, después de todo, mis padres lo merecen. Pero no puedo decir o mismo de mi amiga que, habiendo crecido en una familia muy similar a la mía y a la Mellark, no deja de llevar la contraría a sus progenitores. Es una pena e incluso intenté hablar con ella, pero las amistades muchas veces influencian lo peor de uno mismo y su otro grupo de amigas no es lo mejor precisamente. Es lo que intenté plasmar en la hija de Katniss. Naturalmente le llegará el tiempo de madurez. Gracias por todo y saludos a tus hijos. Ah, y feliz año para toda tu familia!

Marjorie: ¡Que bueno es verte por aquí! Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, espero te agrade el capitulo. Saludos y feliz año!

Guest: Aquí esta la actualización! Me alegra que te guste, feliz año! :3

¡Es todo!

Les deseo a todos los tributos un año de lo mejor.

Los quiere,

Aliniss.


End file.
